Bruises and Bitemarks
by BleedingHeart765
Summary: Nao, Ichigo, and Kai got some new presents. Turns out that their presents are their missing college classmates. Wow, who knew?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

Eri sat in the kitchen eating ice cream from the quart while watching the flat screen above the refrigerator. She had blue grey eyes and shoulder length blonde hair. She wore a white wife beater t shirt that barely concealed her rather large breasts, and loose blue jeans. "Hey, Eri." She looked away from the tv to see her best friend, housemate, and boss holding a list. The man had crimson red hair tied in a low ponytail, and blue/green eyes. She wore white button down shirt and a black pants suit.

"Yea, Xaine?"

"Kai, Nao, and Ichigo come back from college today. Their graduation was last week." Eri frowned at her. "Why are you just now telling me this? You know they won't be happy if they found out they missed it." Xaine sighed and rolled his eyes. "I know. I just completely forgot." Eri rolled her eyes "You and your damn job. You do have a secretary who can _**help **_you ease the pressure."

"I want you to take them out and get them whatever they want. Take them to eat do whatever. Eri glared at her boss not liking the fact that she has to work on her day off. "If you do this I'll give you the rest of the week off. Just please do this. I have a meeting to get to and no one else is available."

All Xaine talked about was work. He doesn't have time to hang out or date. If he isn't talking about work he's talking about the boys. Xaine Hartnet is the CEO of Heartnet enterprises. By day he runs a modeling agency, children's toy and a few candy store. But, at night he is one of Japan's biggest crime bosses. He runs a few night clubs, adult novelty and candy stores. He can be rather impatient and ruthless killing anybody he wants to and most of the time with his own hands. Most people can never tell because he's always so calm, but he does like to taunt others and he does it knowing it'll piss them off.

He shares his mansion with his most trusted employees, and two of his son's best friend. He paid for their schooling and supplies needed through their college years. "Fine go to your meeting I'll spoil them to their hearts content." Eri swatted him away while eating their ice cream. "Good, because they'll be here in twenty minutes." Eri stopped eating and glared at the man who just smiled. "If you weren't my boss I'd say fuck you" He laughed and ruffled her hair. She leaned backwards away from his hand and slapped it away. "Go to your damn meeting!"

"You're so cute." Xaine teased while walking away. "I'm not cute!"

Twenty minutes later Eri wakes up to the sound of Nao calling her name. "Eri?" She rubbed her eyes and sat up. "Im in the living room." She called out and immediately heard footsteps coming her way. She stood up only to be tackled back onto the couch. "Damn, Nao I'm still a female." She shouted as arms hugged her waist and laid on her chest. "Sorry." She felt the arms let go and he stood next to the other two males. Eri raised an eyebrow then looked at the nearby picture of the boys from three years ago.

On the right was Nao Heartnet, the left was Ichigo, and the middle was Kai who was the shortest of the three. Nao had stormy grey eyes and long black hair stopping at his waist. His fringes stopped at his chin with three red beads at the end of both. Kai had long black hair and hazel eyes. Both Kai and Nao had beautiful porcelain skin, completely unblemished to the eye. Ichigo had sun kissed tanned skin with chocolate brown eyes and spiky orange hair. All three wore their highschool's graduation robes also holding their diplomas. She looked from the picture to the real boys and smiled. Kai grew an inch taller and had red highlighted tips in his hair. He wore a black BFMV band t shirt, black jeans, and converse. Nao wore a purple t shirt with gir on the front. It had words above his head and below his feet 'Come at me bro'. He wore blue jeans and purple converse. Ichigo's hair and face was longer than four years ago giving him a more mature look. He wore a black t shirt with the hollow mask from the original series on the front, blue jeans, and converse. "Hey, you guys have really matured since high school. So cute." Ichigo rubbed the back of his head and turned away. Kai's face turned bright red and looked down. Nao just stuck his tongue at her.

"Still can't take a compliment from a female I see. Do you guys still freak out when they're naked?" Eri lifted her shirt and immediately they reacted. Ichigo pointed accusingly at her. "You can't just strip in front of guys like that! Where's your decency?!" Eri laughed and put her shirt down. "Still the same, you're so uptight. I'd hate to know how your girlfriends would react." They all tensed and turned their heads. "What, no girlfriends?"

They shook their heads no and she appeared several inches from their faces. "You've been there for 5 years and you come back with no girlfriend and no girl related stories? That's pretty strange even for you three unless…."

"Dad called me and said that he wouldn't be home and we were to come see you about something." Nao said breaking the awkwardness making her groan. 'I was hoping he wouldn't do that to me.' "Yeah your dad wants me to take you guys out and get you whatever you want, since we all missed your graduation and all."

"We didn't want you to go." Kai answered truthfully. "You guys supported us in everything else so we just wanted a break from it I guess you could say." Then all three of them each got a punch in the head. "We go because we wanted to ya idiots!" She yelled at them. "You hit really hard, Ri_chan." Nao said rubbing his head, and she smilled. "Where do you guys want to go?"

"Do you think dad will let us have our own pets now?" Nao asked with excitement. "I don't see why not. Anything else?"

"Candy." Kai answered. "Always with the candy." Eri looked at Ichigo next. "Anything for you, Ichi_Berry." His left eye twitched. "Don't call me that ever again." Eri nodded. "I'll stop calling you that when your next birthday comes. Get used to it Ichi_Berry." His eyes slightly darken making Kai and Nao frown.

"Just pick me up something from wherever you go." Those were his final words before he went upstairs. "What's his problem?" There was a long pause before they gave her a proper answer. "We don't know." They answered with a shrug. "Horrible liars, but I'll leave it alone. Let's go."

The first place they went to was the candy store. Since Kai hasn't been to his favorite candy store in four years he went candy crazy. His favorite candy store happened to be one of Xaine's candy stores. It was called 'Childish Delights'. When Kai buys candy he doesn't like to share with anyone, but Ichigo and Nao. By the time he was finished buying candy he bought three of everything making everyone look at him as if he was crazy. "Im sorry, I just haven't been here in a few years I got excited." Kai explained after getting the bags in the car.

"You know Xaine won't let you come back for at least four months. You better not eat so much at one time." Eri nearly jumped out of her skin when she saw Kai's teary eyes. "I'll take the candy back." Eri raised her hands up defensively "It was just a joke." Kai then smiled at her "That was kind of mean. If that were true, then…" His eyes suddenly darkened and it made him look almost evil. "I'd be sad." A chill ran up her spine and she turned her head to look at Nao, who was nowhere to be found. She looked at the car to see Nao look at her with a nervous smile then turn away to sink lower in the passenger seat.

She turned to look at Kai who smiled at her. "Let's go to the pet store." Kai hopped into the backseat waiting for Eri. 'What was that? What happened to the Kai I always knew and loved? He's never looked at anyone like that especially me. He even scared away Nao.' She looked at Kai with worry as he ate some candy. 'First, Ichigo. Then Kai.' She looked at Nao who looked at her with worry. 'Is something wrong with Nao, too?' She noticed Nao try to smile, but failed miserably.

The next place was the pet store and Kai practically raced in the store. "Hey, you were the most excited to come here. What happened?" Nao looked down at the ground rubbing his arm. "Kai is so scary now and Ichigo hasn't been the same." Eri frowned "What's going on with you three?" She asked and he flinched sensing how serious she got as soon as he finished his sentence. "I wish we didn't leave for school." Eri stopped not understanding what he meant and he headed inside the pet store.

Eri sighed and headed in after Nao. "Ri_chan."

She followed Kai's voice to the back of the store. She passed the reptiles, felines, canine, and birds. Kai stood in front of what looked like a bird cage under a black cloth. "This one's a bat. Can I get it?"

"Bats are nocturnal, if you want to talk to it then you'd have to wait til nighttime." Kai nodded understanding. "That's fine I still want him."

"Okay, that's fine just be careful." Eri then walked over to Nao who sat in between two large cages. The first was a brown wolf laying down sleeping. The one next to it was a large blue cat also sleeping. "Is that a?" Nao nodded. "Yeah, a panther I was thinking of getting Ichigo this one." Eri looked at the sleeping animals nervously. "Why can't you get normal animal that won't attack you when they're hungry?"

"Wanted something different."

"How will these two fit in my car?" Eri asked pointing to the large animals "You can get them delivered to your house." They all around to see a man standing in the doorway. "Kiskue?" Eri asked recognizing the man and he fanned himself. "In the flesh. So how goes everything?"

"Fine just fine. I'm here with two of my bosses kids." Eri explained. "Really? I didn't recognize you until I saw that heart shaped birth mark on your right breast." She glared at him. "Always a pervert." He just laughed at her. "We should catch up sometime." She folded her arms. "Sure, as long as you don't look at my breasts all day."

"Of course I won't I still like talking to you, Ri_chan." He added teasingly. "What can you tell me about these three?"

"I haven't been able to get to these three, I've been so busy."

"Yeah, staring at girls." Eri exclaimed giving him a blank face. "You'll just have to look at the papers. May I ask why you want these pets?"

"Wanted something different is all." Nao said looking into the grey eyes of the wolf who was now awake.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Wanted something different is all." Nao said looking into the grey eyes of the wolf, who was now awake. Nao reached into the cage to pet the wolf still looking into its eyes. His hand caressed its fur. "Hey, Nao." He ripped his eyes away to looks at Kai. "They'll be delivered later on today. Kisuke is giving us the papers today." Nao nodded and looked back at the wolf, but frowned when the wolf went back to sleep. Kai and Nao sat in the car waiting for Eri to come back to the car. Both sat in silence until Kai broke the silence.

"Nao?" He tensed and looked at Kai nervously. "Yes?" Kai looked at Nao with a sad look. "Did I do it again?" Nao nodded. "Are you sure you don't want Dad to know? He can help." Kai shook his head in a panic. "He'll overreact about it."

"Yeah, but he won't if you plead with him." Kai still shook his head no and turned away. "Eri is suspicious She noticed that all of us were acting differently. We should at least tell her." Kai nodded while looking out the window. "Hey, you two." Eri sat in the driver's seat and started the car. "Eri, we have something to tell you."

"Okay, shoot." The boys look at each other then back at her. She started driving through green lights when they told her. "What?!" She yelled stepping on the break stopping in front of the green light. She turned her head to look at Kai. "Why the hell did you tell us this before?! We would've done something. What about Ichigo?" They looked at each other than her. "Dammit!" As soon as the light turned green she sped all the way home. As soon as they put everything away she pulled the boys upstairs to Ichigo's room. "Ichigo!"

She kicked the door open to seen the orangette laying down on his bed reading a book. He looked up from his book and froze when he saw the angry look on Eri's face. After literally throwing Kai and Nao into the room she closed the door and immediately started yelling. When she calmed down she looked at them. "You guys could get in trouble. You need to tell Xaine." Eri said gesturing to Ichigo and Nao who tensed at the command. "I understand you were protecting, Kai but if they piece everything together you two could get caught. Xaine can get you out of trouble."

"What can he do?" Kai asked and she ruffled his head. "He can do more than what you think. You need to tell him by the end of the week or I will." Her phone rang, so she looked at the caller id and answered it. "Hello?"

"Already….okay I'll open the door." She hangs up the phone and smiles at them. "They're here guys." Kai jumps up and down and runs out the room. "Already? We just got back." Nao followed after him. "What's here?" The orangette asked standing up. "Well, since you didn't want to come with us they picked out your new pet. Come see."

"What the Hell?!" His face was mixed with fear and confusion. "Why the hell did you get a panther?! Why is it blue?!" The panther growled at him and stalked toward Ichigo, who sat on the sofa holding a pillow in front of him. "Well Kai got a bat and Nao got a wolf, so it's not too far off."Eri said pointing to the small cage from earlier and the wolf that was laying its head in Nao's lap. "But, it's obvious I got the most ferocious out of the three."

"That's one of the reasons why I picked him out for you. I wanted you to have a pet that fit your personality the best and his fur color reminded me of you. It's natural and different, but at the same time easy to spot in a crowd." Nao states while stoking the wolf's fur. "Luckily, they already came with names and a list from previous owners." Eri hands them each a piece of paper. "I'll leave you to it then." Eri leaves the den. "Can one of you read mines for me?"

"Why?"

"I'm afraid that if I let my guard down he'll pounce on me." He tensed as the large feline took another step.

"This is Starrk and looks like he's named after his owner. He sleeps most of the time and prefers to stay out of trouble." He said brushing his fur with his hand.

Instead of pulling of the cover Kai peaked in. As soon as he did a pair of cold, calculating emerald green eyes looked right at him. It suddenly felt like he was being stabbed in the chest Kai pulled his head away and let the cover fall back down. "What's wrong, Kai?" Kai said nothing and sat on the floor next to the cage. "When I looked in its eyes I felt like he stabbed me and it hurt." Ichigo looked from the panther to Kai giving him a sad look. But, as soon as he did the panther took the chance and tackled him off the sofa hitting to hardwood floor.

Widened chocolate brown eyes looked into menacing cyan blue eyes. "Guys?" He could feel it's claws digging into his shoulders. Luckily, Ichigo's paper landed next to Nao. "It says that his name is Pantera and his previous owner was named Jaggerjaques."

"What the hell kind of name is that?! Does it say why he gave him up?" Ichigo asked while trying to push the panther off. "No, but it says that Pantera is very active and will attack you if he doesn't like you."

"Does it say anything about tackling and licking?"Ichigo asked as soon as Pantera licks his cheek. "He likes you; otherwise he would've mauled you by now." Ichigo finally pushed the panther off snatched the paper from Nao and made a mad dash to his room with the panther following behind. "Well, the bat's name is Murciélago and his last owner was Cifer. That's all it says about him. That's helpful."

"Kai?" He jumped at the sound of his name being called and turned his head to look at Nao. "Aren't you going to let him out?"

"He's a bat. They don't like the light."

"We'll dim the lights then, will you let him out?" Kai nodded and walked over to the lights and dimmed the lights enough to still see the words on the paper. Kai pulled off the cover and the bat's eyes were closed. As soon as he opened the cage its eyes started to open, causing him to freeze. The bat was white with black wings. "That's different." Nao stated looking at the bat in the cage. "Do you think he'll come out?" Kai frowned realizing that he hasn't moved an inch since he opened the cage. "Kai, it's okay give him time to warm up to you." Kai stood up

"I'm going to get something to eat." Nao sighed and looked at the papers to see what they eat and all it said was human food. "You think you can emphasize on what is your favorite, Starrk?" The grown wolf looked at him stood up and walked to the kitchen. "Why does he look more human than he was ten minutes ago?"

Ichigo finally gave up fighting off the panther and laid down on the bed with Pantera's head in his lap. "Damn, cat." Pantera looked at him almost as if he was grinning. 'What the hell?' He thought noticing how his nose started changing, looking more human. He looks at the paper and in bold print there was a warning. He read it out loud "If Pantera ever gets too aggressive and out of line say Wakamondearu koto ga?" Ichigo scratched his head in confusion. "What does that mean?"

Then there was a shift in his lap so he looked down to see Pantera no longer in his lap but in between his legs. But he was much smaller than a few minutes ago. In fact, he looked cub sized, but his fur was gone. Instead his skin seemed to be made of bone including his tail that was now longer than his body. His hands were claws and his feet were paw like. "Pantera?" He looked at Ichigo with rather large cyan blue eyes. There were strange green markings under his eyes. He had long flowing sky blue hair and what looked like a headband covering his forehead. After a few minutes of shocked silence there was a loud scream followed by crash.

Kai sat at the counter eating the singapore noodles that Eri ordered for him, while watching tv. "Hey, Kai." He looks up from his food to Eri. "Looks like your little anti-social friend came to see you." Eri stated pointing to his head. His eyes move to see a black wing in the corner of his eye. "He's a quiet one too. I didn't see him come in til I saw him sit on your head. Hey, he looks almost human now."

"Really?" Eri nodded coming closer and taking a picture with her phone without the flash on. She showed him the picture. There he was on top of Kai's head. His lower half was covered in black fur and his upper body was white and furless. His arms were detached from his wings and his hands grew making then look more human. He had short black hair with part of his bang in between his eyes. He still had the ears and a really long tail.

"Wow, Ri_chan what's going on?" Eri shrugged not knowing what to say. "But, he's a cutie though." Eri complimented petting his head with one finger. "I wonder if he's hungry." Kai broke a piece of his egg roll giving it to Murciélago and watched him jump on to the island counter. He sat next to his noodles and started eating what was inside the egg roll.

"Nao, Ichigo, Kai you here?" There in the doorway stood Xaine tired and a little irritated. His tie was undone and the first three buttons undone. "Hi, Xai_Kun." Kai greeted while watching his new friend eat. "How have you been?" Kai tensed at the question causing Murciélago stop eating and look at him. Kai smiled at the man. "I'm fine." He looks at Eri to confirm and she gave him a 'you know better than that' look. "Okay, fine. What do we have here?" Xaine asked looking at the bat-human. "This is Murciélago, we got him today at the pet store."Xaine tensed slightly when he saw the face. "Is he a human or a bat?"

Kai shrugged "He was a bat when he came here earlier. His previous owner didn't leave any information. Just his name and the previous owners name." Kai explained. "What the owner's name?"

"Cifer." Xaine put a hand to his face and looked at Eri nervously. "Is that so?" His voice got hoarse and slightly higher. "Are you okay, Xaine?" He nodded. "Are you sure? I've never heard that voice before." Xaine nodded. "Just a little out of it right now." Kai nodded and looked at Murciélago. Xaine pulled Eri out of the kitchen leaving just him and Murciélago "I wish you could talk so I can know what's going on in that little head of yours." He finished the eggroll and flew back onto his head. A loud scream caught their attention. Nao and Starrk was the first to arrive at Ichigo's room.

"What's up, Ichi-"He stops when he noticed the kid sitting on his lap on the floor. "Hey, who's the kid?"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"What's up, Ichi-" He stops when he noticed the kid sitting on his lap on the floor. "Hey, who's the kid?" Kai popped his head in next to find out what was going on. The so called kid turned around and glared at the unsuspecting college grad. "Sorry, you're too cute to be scary." Kai agreed with a small chuckle. "Wait…. Blue?" Nao thought about it for a few minutes. "Is that…. Pantera?" The kid pouted while still glaring at them. He jumped off of Ichigo and landed on his bed. He grabbed a pillow and started clawing and biting it. "Hey, stop that." Ichigo snapped out of it and grabbed the pillow to pull it away, but Pantera pulled back using his teeth.

"Let go, dammit!" The feline kid refused and clawed at his hand. "Ow!" Ichigo let go causing Pantera to fall back hitting the floor. Ichigo held his now bleeding hand while glaring at him. "You feline bastard!" Ichigo tackled Pantera and they rolled around fighting. "Why does Pantera look like a kid?" Kai asked making Nao turned to look at him then to Murciélago. "Why does Murciélago look so human? Even his ears are gone?" Kai frowned "He had the ears when we were downstairs." There was a slight tug on his hair. His eyes looked up to see Murciélago leaning forward to look him in the eyes. "What's wrong?" The half bat shook his head no and pointed to the shredded pillow by the bed.

Nao walked over and picked up the pillow to look at it. "It looks like a word or something, but I don't recognize it." Murciélago shook his head no and flew over to the desk. He picked up a pen and stood on a blank piece of paper. He wrote three letters that spelled N.A.O and pointed to him. "My name?"

"It's a name." The half bat nodded wrote some more. "Ichigo!" They stop fighting and look up at Nao. "What?"

"I think Pantera was trying to spell a name not just to ruin your pillow to spite you." The orangette raised an eyebrow and looked at Pantera who nodded. "Well whose name was he spelling?"

They look down at the paper to read what Murciélago finished writing. "G.R.I.M.M. J.A.E.G.E.R.J.A.Q.U.E.S." Kai spelled out. "Grimmjow Jaegerjaques?" He nodded. "That's Pantera's last owner, right?" He shook his head no and pointed to Pantera then back to the name. "Grimmjow is Pantera?" Nao thought for a moment then looked at the feline who sat on Ichigo's back laying his head on Ichigo's head watching them. "Ichigo where's your laptop?"

"The bottom drawer of the desk."Nao pulled out a red laptop and typed in his password to get in. "How'd you know my password?"Nao shrugged "I just typed in strawberry to be funny" Ichigo threw the nearest pillow at Nao's back. "What are you getting at, Nao?" Nao pulled up a website with several pictures and isolated three of them. He clicked on the first picture then looked at Pantera. "I thought so."

"Ichigo, remember the college senior that seemed to have a thing for you two years ago?" Ichigo blinked twice. "Cocky, sarcastic, tall, muscualar."

"You described thirty percent of them." Nao's left eye twitched. "The jackass with the blue hair."

"Oh, the Sexta?"Nao blinked at him. "How do remember is nickname but not his name?" Ichigo rolled his eyes. "What does he have to do with this?" Nao sighed and picked up the laptop and brought it up to Ichigo. There he was, the University's Sexta. Cyan blue eyes, wild blue hair standing on end, those green tattoos under his eyes, wearing a manic grin on his face. Nao pointed to the now sleeping Pantera. "I can't see his face to compare the two."Nao set down the laptop and picked the feline up and gently set him on the bed. Nao picked up the laptop and set it next to his face. Ichigo finally seeing the resemblance yelled and pointed. "What the hell?!"

"Shh." They all watch him stir in his sleep, but didn't wake up. Nao sighed and looked at Kai who laid his head on the desk looking at Murciélago write something else. "U.L.Q.U.I.O.R.R.A C.I.F.E.R"

Nao showed Kai the next picture and it looked just like Murciélago. "Ulquiorra?"

"Yeah, the guy who got you out of trouble when we couldn't. He always did say that you were troublesome." Nao explained while looking at Murciélago. "Hey, I remember you had a crush on Ul-" Nao stopped midsentence when Kai closed the laptop and threw it at Nao. "Kai, that was mean!" Ichigo said walking over to Nao who held his nose. "Sorry, Nao_kun."Ichigo sighed led Nao out the room. "I'm going to clean him up. Don't get hurt and sit down or something."

His eyes were downcast then he turned to look at Ulquiorra with an unreadable expression on his face. He then stood up and left the room closing the door behind him leaving the confused bat to look at the door.

Nao sat down on the bed of their medical room waiting for Ichigo to come back with the first aid kit. "Hey, what's got you down in the dumps?" Nao didn't look at him as he cleaned the blood. "Tell me or I'll make it as painful as possible." Ichigo said putting pressure on his injured nose. Nao tried to pull away but Ichigo held onto his arm with his other hand. He added pressure to his nose. "Ow! Stop that hurts Ichi!"

"Tell me what's wrong" Nao shook his head and Ichigo squeezed his nose. Nao yelled, begging him to let go. "It hurts too much." Tears brimmed his eyes making Ichigo immediately stop. "Did he really break it?" Nao held his nose and turned away. "I don't know. It hurts really badly."

"Why did he throw my laptop at your face?" Nao shrugged. "I don't know, but he always freaked out whenever anyone mentioned his name. Ever since he went missing everything started going downhill. He constantly got attacked at school, which is why he nearly flunked out of college. He became afraid to leave his room. I didn't find all of this out until after that accident that we protected him from."

"That wasn't the first attack?" Nao shook his head. "He's been on edge since then, hence the personality changes."

Xaine pulled Eri out of the kitchen and headed to the living room. "What's wrong, Xaine?" He turned to look at Eri with his hand still over his mouth. He looked very worried. "Xaine?" He took a deep breath and calmed down. "You know-"He cleared his throat to get rid of the hoarse voice. "Yakuza came to see me." Xaine's eyes widened in shock. "As in Sosuke Aizen Yakuza?"

He leaned on a nearby recliner. "That's the only Yakuza I know. He and his commanders showed up after my meeting." Xaine could feel her heart skip a beat. "What did they want?"

"You uh remember those kids from the boys' school that disappeared two years ago?" Xaine nodded. "Well… those kids were part of Yakuza's elite force, the Espada. They went missing while they were on a mission. They've decided that if I would be capable of finding these kids."

"Are you kidding? You're pulling my leg. You're lying to me." Xaine shook his head no and grabbed the brief case that was next to the chair. "Why'd you tense up when you saw Murciélago? You also tensed at his last owner's name." Xaine pulled out three files and looked through each of them. He pulled out on of them and handed it to Eri. "Who does that look like to you?" She opened the file and pulled out a picture. There was a young man with paper white skin, emerald green eyes, and green lines down his face. His hair was black and unevenly cut. "He looks like…." She trailed off looking at the steps.

Kai went to his room and crawled under his bed. A few minutes later he crawled from under the bed carrying a long wooden box locked with a key hole in the middle. He headed back to Ichigo's room where he left Ulquiorra. He opened the door to see that his bat friend was no longer on the desk. "Ulqui_kun?"

He felt something land on top of his head. He felt small clawed hands touch his forehead. He looked up to look into a pair of small green eyes. "I have something for you." Kai sat in the chair and set the box on the desk. He watched Ulquiorra land next to the box and look at him. Kai reached in his shirt and pulled out a key attached to a chain. Kai ripped the key off the chain and put the key in the hole. "Thisis a special box that only I know how to open." He turned the key three times and pushed it inwards. It seemed to disappear in the hole. A bat logo appeared on the top of the box. He bit his thumb then squeezed blood out of his thumb. He let it drip onto the bat.

The bat disappeared and the box opened on its own.


	4. Chapter 4

He felt something land on top of his head. He felt small clawed hands touch his forehead. He looked up to look into a pair of small green eyes. "I have something for you." Kai sat in the chair and set the box on the desk. He watched Ulquiorra land next to the box and look at him. Kai reached in his shirt and pulled out a key attached to a chain. Kai ripped the key off the chain and put the key in the hole. "This is a special box that only I know how to open." He turned the key three times and pushed it inwards. It seemed to disappear in the hole. A bat logo appeared on the top of the box. He bit his thumb then squeezed blood out of his thumb. He let it drip onto the bat.

The bat disappeared and the box opened on its own. There was a sword with a green sheath and a green handle. The human bat peered into the box then looked at Kai impassively. "I did what you told me the last time you saved me."

*Flashback*

Kai was huddled in a corner covered in blood while holding a dagger. His leg had a deep wound down the side. "Nowhere to run now, bitch." Kai scooted back as much as possible as a man wearing a face mask and holding a sword with his left hand since his right arm was cut off. "You're gonna pay for my lost arm." He took a step forward. "Leave me alone!" The man just laughed and walked closer and stabbed Kai's right shoulder. He screamed out and clutched the dagger even more. 'Why did I leave the school by myself? I should've learned by now. Why do I have to be so trusting of everyone? Why did I follow him?'

"Are you going to tell me what I want to know now?" Kai shook his head no and the blade was pushed in farther. "Where is he you little pest? He only shows up when you're in trouble. I've seen it every time, now where is he?" Tears flowed from his closed eyes as he hung he hung his head. "Looks like I'll just have to torture you until he comes." He pushed it in further. "I don't come because he asked me too. Me being here when he's in trouble is mere coincidence." He didn't bother to look up because he knew who it was. The man spun around just in time for his head to be cut clean off.

He then felt the dagger being removed from his hands and the sword was pulled from his shoulder. He then clutched his shoulder still looking down. "Kai." He tensed at the sound of the voice, but didn't look up. "You cut of his arm with this?" His voice held no emotion. "Y-yes."

There was a pause. "Impressive." His body tensed at the sound of a loud crash. "Stay here until it's quiet."

"Okay." He could hear footsteps fading as his savior left the room. He could hear loud screams and yells from outside the room, but no matter what he stayed put.

*Ten minutes later*

The screams finally died down and it was completely quiet. He removed his hand from his wound and used it to stand up. He limped his way out of the room. He wasn't surprised to see blood and cut limbs all over the place. But he was surprised when the lone figure he was expecting to see wasn't there. "Ulquiorra?" He called out, but he was nowhere to be found. Something gleamed out the corner of his eye. He limped over to it and frowned. There, standing on its own was sword with a green handle sheathed in green.

He reached to touch it with his left uninjured hand, but green lightning emerged from it burning his hand. He pulled back and cradled his burned hand. Used his right hand and ripped his left sleeve off. He winced since it was his right shoulder that was injured, but he pushed it further. He slipped the sleeve over the sword then ripped the bottom of his shirt and wrapped his burned hand with it. He grabbed the sword with his left hand and pulled it out the ground.

*End Flashback*

"I kept it hoping that you would be there whenever you came back."

*Flashback*

Kai sat on his bed with his arm bandaged and his leg stitched closed and bandadged. So he wouldn't strain his injuries, he was out on sick leave and wasn't allowed on school grounds until he was healed. Ichigo and Nao made sure he wouldn't leave by locking away his house keys, and taking all keys and passes for transportation. They even threatened to chain him to the bed if he tried to call for help.

He was stuck inside for about two months. He still had one week left until he can go back to school. Weapons weren't allowed on school grounds, so he had to think of a way to get it to Ulquiorra without getting in trouble. He only knew of one person that knew something about swords, including magical weapons. He called his art teacher and asked her to come over.

There was a knock on his room door. "Kai, your teacher's here." The door opened to reveal a dark skinned woman with purple hair and eyes. She wore a black turtle neck, blue jeans, and black shoes. "So, how's my favorite student?" Kai smiled and closed his computer. "Hi Yoroichi_sama." She walked over and sat at the edge of the bed. "Did you finish all of my assignments?"

"I'm on the last assignment. I wanted to space them out so I wouldn't get bored." She couldn't help but laugh at college student. "So, what did you want to talk to me about?" Kai explained everything from Ulquiorra's disappearance to now. "I see, so you were the last one to see him alive. Why didn't you tell the police?" He brought his knees to his chest and wrapped his arms around his knees. "I didn't want to be a witness and get him in trouble if he ever came back. I'd get in trouble for taking evidence."

"What evidence?" Kai hopped off the bed and crawled under the bed. He came back out with the sword still covered by his bloody sleeve. "This belongs to him. I covered it with my sleeve because it burned my hand. I thought I could ask you to help me find something to put this in so I could give it to him when I get back." Yoroichi frowned. "Kai, Ulquiorra was reported missing two days after your accident." Kai was speechless and confused. "He was reported missing by his friends who went missing a month ago."

"They think that they ran away so they gave up on the search." Kai shook his head while trying to stop tears from falling. "No, that's not true. He wouldn't leave this. He carried it all the time. It never left his side." She reached for the sword.

"Maybe you should let me keep this. I don't think he'll be coming back." Kai snatched it away and held it tightly. "No. I'm not letting it go. I won't let go until I see him again." She frowned. "What if it doesn't? What if someone tries to take it?"

"I'll hold onto it forever. I was hoping you can come up with something to make sure no one can get to it but me and Ulquiorra." She sighed and ruffled his hair. "You're so stubborn when you've made up your mind. Okay when it's time for you come back come an hour before class and bring the sword. I'd suggest you put it in your poster carrying case." Yoroichi said pointing to the long cylindrical case in the corner.

A week later Kai was so happy to get out the house that he skipped all the way to the University carrying the sword in the case. He sat in his classroom and waited for Yoroichi to come in. She finally came and brought a box shaped case. Kai pulled out the sword with his gloved hands and set it on the desk. "Only you can open this. I'll guide you through it." She put a key in his hand. "Stick it in the key hold and turn it three times." He put the key and turned it three times. The key was sucked into the hole and a black hole appeared on top of the case. You can open the case by dropping blood onto the hole. She pulled out a pin and pricked his finger.

He hovered his now bleeding thumb over the hole. One drop of blood touched the hole and the case swung open. Inside was green silk lining and the key he used to unlock it. "Put the sword inn here and close it. You'll see the black circle change." After he put it in the case he took the key, closed it and watched the black circle change into a black bat. "Only your blood and this key can open this case. Remember that."

*End Flashback*

Kai looked down twirling his fingers. "I was hoping I'd see you soon, so I kept it. I didn't expect to meet up with you like this." Kai said looking at the half human half bat. "Hopefully one day we can reverse whatever happened to you and turn you back. Same thing happen to Grimm_kun and Stark_kun?" Kai asked and he just looked at Kai who chuckled. "Well, I guess it's obvious. Do you remember what turned you?" Kai asked rubbing his eyes and yawning. He didn't expect an answer from his friend who fly on top of his head.


End file.
